


Old Habits Die Hard

by TheEmberGirl



Series: PrUK Week 2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Banter, M/M, Nothing really happens in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmberGirl/pseuds/TheEmberGirl
Summary: PrUK Week Day : TraditionPossibly the only thing that gets achieved during world meetings is the sense of having watched a good show, and this one is no different





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I never ended up doing something for every day of PrUK week, but I'm gonna crosspost here anyway

It was agreed that nothing was ever achieved at a world meeting, save for perhaps a sense of having watched a good show. Today’s meeting was no different; France and England had gotten into a shouting match which then quickly devolved into a physical tussle. Both sides were egged on by various other nations until Germany and Switzerland finally got everything under control and ended the meeting. Even that had been delayed by Prussia instigating a debate between the two sensible Germanic nations over the grammatical gender of certain objects in German, which had soon been joined by Austria and nearly caused a separate fight to break out. But finally, order was restored, and they had all been expelled from the conference room.

‘Why do you hate France so much?’ Prussia asks England, laughing as they leave the world meeting building, and eyeing the shorter nation’s messy hair and clothes.

England quirks a bushy brow at him, not answering the question.

‘Why do you hate Austria so much?’ He asks instead.

Prussia is surprised, and he thinks for a moment.

‘I don’t really,’ he replies honestly. ‘Not anymore at least, but it’s fun to act like I do. It’s just a tradition I guess.’

‘And there you have your answer,’ England tells him with a satisfied smile.

Prussia laughs again; a short, amused bark of laughter.

‘It’s a tradition for you to hate France, who could have guessed’ he grins aggravatingly, causing England to roll his eyes at him. ‘You know what else is a tradition?’

‘Us joining the others at the hotel bar and making a nuisance for them?’ England says nonchalantly before flashing a devious smirk at Prussia. They both snicker. At the last few drinking sessions that always inadvertently happened after the world meetings, they had caused no small amount of trouble. The instigation of at least sixteen drunken arguments, several unadvisable bets, almost starting a second Cold War, and one too many incidences of bar peanuts being thrown down the backs of shirt collars, could all be attributed to this pair.

‘I wonder if West will try to ban me from coming to another meeting after tonight,’ Prussia ponders with some amusement. ‘Mind you, I’ve lost count of the times he’s tried that, but I just never listen.’

‘Maybe you should break this habit of not listening to your brother,’ England replies, just as amused. ‘He’s actually right sometimes, you know. How shocking for a younger sibling.’

‘Says you,’ Prussia mock grumbles. ‘Do you ever listen to any of your brothers?’

‘No,’ England admits. ‘But none of them are anywhere near as competent as yours.’

‘Well, it’s tradition for me not to listen to West,’ Prussia argues for the sake of arguing.

England looks disbelievingly at him, though he is quite used to this type of argument from Prussia by now.

‘You can’t just blame everything on tradition,’ He remarks with dry exasperation.

They continue to bicker while making insulting remarks about the other nations at the same time, as they always do, all the way back to the hotel.


End file.
